


S-E-X-X-Y

by spinner_atropos



Series: Short But Pointless, X-Files Edition [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, False Pretenses, Quadruple Drabble, chocolate chip cookie, just a hint of cunnilingus, newish relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: "I said, then come here and get it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be cleaning the house but this happened. This is one of those "popped into my head fully-formed" fics--the song came on my iPod at work today, and my imagination ran with it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2_mwqiLGwc

"Mmm."

"What are you eating that's so good?" You'd think no one ever fed him.

"Mom brought me some cookies. Chocolate chip."

"Homemade cookies? And you haven't shared them?"

"They're _really_ good. And there's only one left after this one," I lied.

"Scully!"

"Then come here and get it," I challenged him. The line went dead.

***

My heart was pounding as I waited, still in my work clothes. So far our encounters had been spur-of-the-moment, or fairly mundane (except for the whole baseball thing); have some dinner, hang out, have sex. Not that I thought he'd turn down any opportunity for sex, however unexpected, but deliberately seductive behavior wasn't in my experience. I'm too practical for that.

I heard the front door open. There was a pause. "Scully?"

"In here," I called, jumping up and getting into position. _Lord, don't let me break an ankle now,_ I thought, wobbling on the soft surface until I braced my feet apart so I didn't fall on my face. Footsteps, and Mulder appeared in the door. I raised the hand holding the cookie above my head, the extra height of the bed the only thing that got it above his reach. "I _said_ , then come here and get it," I told him, in what I hoped was an appropriate tone. It was hard to tell through the sound of my heartbeat.

He blinked, and stood for a moment, then his face shifted into the wolfish grin I was coming to know very well. The pounding of my heart changed and I felt the rush of blood to my genitals. He dropped his cell phone on the carpet and pulled his tie off as he approached me. "I guess I should start at the bottom and work my way up," he said, curling his fingers around my ankles and sliding his hands up my legs, looking up at me as he pushed my skirt up and the waistband of my panties down.

My knees buckled as he parted my labia and found my clit with his tongue. "Oh God, Mulder, I can't stand up when you do that--" He barely paused as he lifted me enough to lay me on the bed, removing my panties altogether, kneeling on the floor with my legs over his shoulders. He focused on the job in front of him and I lost track of the cookie.


End file.
